Pilgrims of the Asylum
by Serpenti
Summary: Well what have we here...? It would seem that the Asylum's pilgrim has made the most strangest choice. He had finally ended the cycle that Lordran had been under. Using the power of the first flame, he and his friends are whisked away from Lordran, to a whole new world with conflict much more different then their own. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

And so ends the Chosen Undead.

Having linked the fires, succeeding the lord of sunlight himself, Gwyn, Halas is now free. Free to finally die.

Yet he was afraid. How strange. He had spent so much time on this journey, dying one time after the other seeking a release, yet when it's given to him… he becomes afraid. He does not want succeed, only to have to kill or be killed by the next Chosen Undead.

Yes, he has done this several times… enough to know that Lordran has been put through a time loop. It could have been hundreds, tens, or even just a single time, but after all of Halas' hardships, he had started to notice that feeling of Deja vu every time he fought. From the lowliest hollow to the mighty Gwyn.

He had grown tired, tired of wading through all of those corpses, seeing those he called friends die one by one just to serve in staving off the end of the Age of Fire.

He wanted to die on his own terms, to dictate his own future, rather than have some damned serpents tell him where to go, who to kill, or what to do. He is no golem, he is a man, a man who thinks and feels, a man who only wishes enjoy what little life had to offer!

He had saved Siegmeyer, Solaire, Sieglyn, Logan, everyone! He prevented their hollowing and for what!? Just to kill himself so they can be destroyed in the on coming fire!?

No more! He'd have none of it! He gave himself to this damned flame once too many times, and he'll use it to make him and his friends live a much more prosperous life!

It was at that moment that Halas felt a pull in his very being. Like he was being… taken out of the flame. Did… did the flame respond to his wishes?

It wasn't long until he felt the strange pull travel throughout his body, and then he felt himself fly, as if he was weightless. The burning of the fire had stopped, and he felt… whole. He felt like he was alive. His eyes were blinded by light, he couldn't see anything, but he felt several presence's near him.

One he recognized quite clearly.

Solaire. One of his greatest friends, and whom he owed his life to. He was still alive, even after helping him defeat Gwyn, he was still alive. The first time, before he had experianced the loop… he had to kill him. The amount of grief he felt could not be defined, he felt utterly helpless, and disgusted with himself. He had killed his friend, the only one who had ever truly looked out for him in that hell that is Lordran.

He was alive, and wherever he was going, Solaire was coming with him. He felt relieved, happy that he would not be especially alone in whatever new world they would appear in.

Though wherever he and his friends end up… he would be content. He could die on his own terms, not by command.

And with that, he closed his eyes and let wherever this current would take him guide him along.

Utter weightlessness.

* * *

Solaire had been many things, but a fool was definitely not one of them. He knew that "finding his own sun" was a foolhardy goal… but it was all he had. All that there was to keep him going in such trying times. But…

Then he met Halas. The boy looked… well, Solaire hated to admit it, but pitiful. He appeared weak, hardly any sort of material for heroics. But when he and his friends traveled together, Halas time and time again proved that he was far stronger than any of them, both in mind and spirit. A lesser man that was put in Halas' position would have surely gone hollow long before he could reach Gwyn.

Solaire had nearly did so himself. He was ashamed of that moment, ashamed at how far he had sunk. Yet Halas picked him up and dusted him off. All because "you would have done the same for me, friend.". Solaire felt like he had a brother in Halas, as if they were kindred spirits in a way.

They were.

The both of them, along with the knights from Catalina, Logan and his apprentice, even Laurentius, they had overcome some of the greatest obstacles placed before them. Even the Marvelous Chester had ceased his annoyances around Halas!

Halas was a hero to Solaire. Who else could bring together such a motley crew?

However… he felt himself land on soft grass.

He knew he was not back in Darkroot Garden, no the sun was clear- THE SUN!?

Solaire rose from what he guessed were plains, and looked upwards. The sun… it was here. He could feel the warm rays of it, warming his body. He quickly took off his helmet, his short-cut blonde hair finally getting to see the light of the sun, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. However, a few tears fell from his eyes, causing Solaire to fall to his knees. "It is… 'tis the sun… It's beauty is magnificent." Solaire muttered quietly, a small smile on his face as he basked in radiant stars glory.

However, a groan quickly pulled him out of his stupor. He turned quickly, and found his friend, Halas, on the ground face first. "Halas!" Solaire exclaimed, and rushed to his fallen friend. He turned him over, and was relieved to see no external wounds upon his friend. "Friend, are you alright? Speak to me!"

"You're… yelling a little too loud there Solaire…" Halas groaned. He pulled back the hood of his wanderer armor, which consisted of the Silver Knights Chest plate and gloves, and with his old boots. "I am fine, friend." His silver hair hung close to his eyes, which were a dark green.

Solaire chuckled sheepishly, but smiled all the same, "I am glad… It would not do for a warrior of sunlight to be down so quickly!"

Halas laughed weakly, and slowly rose to his feet, "You are right friend… I had done it." He said, a look of pure happiness on his face. "I used the power of the first flame to end the cycle."

Solaire was told about the cycle after Halas' second time through Lordran. Solaire was of course very skeptical, but Halas had an easy time convincing him, pointing out all of those moments of familiarity he felt throughout his travels through Lord Gwyn's realm.

His face was full of surprise and happiness, "You did!? Amazing, friend!" He grabbed Halas in a hug, "Finally, we may live in peace, away from that nightmare." he let his friend go, and nodded with determination. "Now though… just where are we? Are the others with us?"

Halas smiled sheepishly, "Erm… I'm afraid I do not know the answer to the first question, Solaire. I know just as much as you do, and I did not know the first flame would respond to my wishes in such a way." He looked around, "Though I do know that I felt several others with us when I used the first flame. I can only assume that there are others with us."

Solaire was in silence, his thoughts racing through his head. "Hm… Hrm…"

Halas stared at Solaire with a blank expression, "Um, Solaire? You're turning into Siegmyer."

Solaire jumped, and he blushed a bit, "Ah, sorry friend. I did not mean to let my mind wander." He looked himself over, and was satisfied that he was still wearing his armor, his sword and shield on his person as well. "I just believe that we will not find them sitting around here." He smiled, and then put on his helmet, the light wind moving the feather ever so slightly. "Shall we travel these new lands in search of them? Think of the adventures to be had!" Solaire finished excitedly.

Halas laughed, and nodded. "Very well friend, let us be off. We have many things to see and explore." He looked over his own person, and was satisfied that his own weapons were on his person. Pharis' legendary bow, and Velka's Rapier were marvelous weapons indeed. Especially after Andre got a hold of them! On his back besides his bow, was the Grasscrest shield, a trustworthy defense for any man if there were ever another.

Solaire nodded, and advanced forward up the hill they rested upon, "Indeed! Let us waste nary a moment! For the sun!" He gave his own little battlecry, throwing his fist into the air. Halas couldn't help but join him and laugh.

"For the sun. Now then, let us find a path, perhaps then we will find a city, no?" Halas suggested as he marched ahead of the sun knight.

"An excellent idea if there were ever any. Now then, let us be off!"

* * *

"Mmm...Hmmm… Still alive? Hmm…" Siegmyer muttered to himself, his head falling up and down as he did try to rouse himself.

"Father!" Siegmyer jumped from his position.

"Hm! What! Who goes there!" he was about to brandish his Zweihander, but stopped when he saw his daughter standing there, arms crossed. "Ah! Sieglyn! Excellent to see you! Have you seen Halas? I would think that he'd be here with us."

Sieglyn shook her head, sighing as he removed her helmet. Her light brown hair was tied into a bun, so as to not obscure her vision when wearing her helmet. "No, father. I've seen neither hide nor hair of him. Not since…" She fell silent.

Siegmyer nodded grimly, sighing as he too removed his helmet. His short brown hair and neatly shaven stubble seen. "I see…" He owed Halas his life, just as many others did in their company.

For Siegmyer though, Halas had prevented him from going hollow, stopping his daughter from having to kill him. He told him of the cycle, how he wished to put an end to it, but knew not how.

Yet here he and his daughter were, in what was obviously not Darkroot Garden. What threw Siegmyer off was the feeling of warmth coming from the sky. When he looked up, his mind nearly had to arouse itself from blacking out.

"The sun…?" Siegmyer whispered. "Hmm… Ahaha!" Siegmyer laughed triumphantly, "Solaire must be enjoying himself!"

Sieglyn had rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, "I would assume so, father." She placed her helmet back on, and looked to him, "I did feel several others when we traversed that white light. Do you think…?"

Siegmeyers' eyes twinkled with excitement, "Only one way to find out! Let us be off!" He quickly sheathed his Zweihander, sprinting off into the forest.

Sieglyn groaned, and ran after her crazy father, "Wait! Father!"

It would be a bonding experience, she supposed…

* * *

"Mmmf…" Grim groaned as he laid against a stone wall. "Where… Master Logan?" He quickly rose from his seat, looking around. Grim was Logans apprentice, a good one, he hoped. He had been one of the first his friend, Halas, had saved from the Undead Burg. "Master Logan?" He looked around somewhat frantically.

"Calm yourself boy, I'm right behind you." Turning around, he indeed did find Logan sitting down against the wall, still in thought as always.

Grim sighed in relief, "Oh thank the gods… I thought I had lost you again master." Grim scolded lightly.

Underneath his large hat, Logan rolled his eyes, "One would assume this tutelage was the other way around, hm?" Logan rose from his seat, and stretched, "Regardless! Where are we? This alley looks nothing like it would in the Undead Burg, nor does it look like Anor Londo."

Grim was silent for a moment, and looked around, "I… I do not know, master. This area is as new to me as it is to you."

"Hmm… troubling." Logan looked himself over, and nodded in approval. he still wore his sorcerers robes, as did his apprentice. "Excellent. It would seem that whatever Halas did, he made sure to have keep our equipment. We'd be useless either way, wouldn't you agree, Grim?" He asked humorously.

Grim cracked a smile and nodded as he chuckled, "Yes… I do not think we'd be of much use to anyone without our catalyst." he looked around, "Maybe we should start exploring? Try to know where we are exactly?"

"A good idea, Grim." Logan agreed and began to walk to the exit of the alley. "Now you are thinking like a sorcerer!"

"W-what!? Then what was I doing earlier!?"

"Thinking like the common spellcaster!" Logan replied teasingly.

"M-master!" Grim exclaimed indignantly, bringing laughter to Logan.

* * *

Little did they know, the city the two sorcerers were in would attract their friends like wildfire.

"Ah… Oh dear, that certainly hurt." Laurentius groaned as he rose from the ground, dusting himself off. "Master Quelana? Are you here?" He had been with the witch, throwing fireball after fireball at Gwyn as Halas dealt with the terror inducing lord of sunlight.

"Yes… I am here, Laurentius." That soft voice alerted him of her presence. Turning around, he found the familiar sight of the witch in her black robes with gold lace trimmed about it. "Though where here is, I know not." Quelana observed her surroundings. Snow littered the ground, alerting her of how cold it was.

Laurentius observed her blankly. She hadn't been out of Blighttown much, had she…? Well, he wouldn't judge her. Before he turned undead, he was guilty of the same with when it comes to the Great Swamps. "Erm, Master? Would you care for some shoes so you do not freeze yourself?"

"Ah, so the snow can freeze another?" She asked him. "If so, then yes, footwear would be appreciated."

Sighing, but smiling all the same, Laurentius rifled through his Bottomless box for appropriate foot wear.

Finding boots that were similar to Halas', he handed the warm footwear over to the founder of pyromancy. "These should do it. I see a log over there for you to sit, if you'd like."

"'Twould be easier, I imagine." She nodded in appreciation, and went about putting the boots on.

This left Laurentius to his thoughts. Just where were they? And what had Halas done? He felt as if he was being pulled somewhere, somewhere different than Lordran. He was right, as this place he was in was most obviously the world Ariamis as Halas had told him about. The place felt more… natural, rather than an illusion.

"Now then, Laurentius. Do you suppose you know where it is we are located?" Quelana interrupted his thoughts, "This area is fairly unfamiliar, as it does look like any description you've given me of the outside world."

Laurentius looked around a few more times before finally shaking his head, "No, I don't see anything familiar. Do you think it could have been… Halas?"

"...It could have very well been my apprentice that brought us here." She nodded. Laurentius winced slightly.

There it was. She had often called Halas her apprentice, yet when she taught _him_, he had been referred to by name only. She held her apprentices in high regard, often even motherly affection it would seem, if the way she said that sentence is any indicator.

"Do you think we should look around, then?" Laurentius finally asked. "We won't be able to figure out much by standing here."

Quelana nodded, and trekked ahead of him, "You are right. Let us explore this snowy area, I wish to know more of it."

Laurentius sighed, and followed silently behind the witch.

He hoped nothing too bad happened to his friends…

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gents, another idea of mine that refused to leave my head any time soon. I felt that I had to share this, to show that I have so many ideas to do that I just have too much fun and too little time to get to them.

So! Now for the disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for Halas, and even then, that's subject to change due to him being the Chosen Undead.

Leave a review, and tell me what you think!


	2. Defenders of Southtown

A/N: Hello one and all to the second chapter of Pilgrims of the Asylum! Alrighty, to address some concerns, do not worry your pretty little reader heads about a thing! I don't plan on abandoning this story any time soon!

And one of the reviewers asked me if I was going to be adding more of the characters from Dark Souls…

Well, after much deliberation…

Yes.

After all, I did say _several presences_!

So without further ado, lets get this show on the road!

* * *

"Hrm, do you think we will find anything Solaire?" Halas asked as they trudged down the road, their weapons resting at their hips and their shields on their backs.

"I'm certain we will, 'twould be ludicrous to make a road that leads to nowhere." he paused, "Well, then again Anor Londo was rife with those…." He muttered, a hand at where his chin would be.

"Don't remind me…" Halas sighed, "'Tis not the most pleasant place. Especially those silver knight archers…" He felt a slight vein pulse at the back of his head as he bit back some anger, "I would have a word with Hawkeye Gough about the sheer size of those bloody arrows."

"Oh come now Halas, they weren't that bad!" Solaire tried to cheer his friend up, "Do remember that I was able to dispatch them relatively easily with my Sunlight spears!"

"You weren't hit in the bloody knee with one of those arrows, Solaire." Halas rolled his eyes. "If I were a weaker I probably would have been killed." He paused, "Again." He nodded. "Yes, again."

Solaire sighed, "Yes yes Halas, I know." He was about to continue but stopped when he something caught his sight. "Look there, Halas… is that…?" He peered over the horizon, and froze when the glow of fire was confirmed in his mind, "It is!" He ran up the hill.

"Huh!? Wait, Solaire!" Halas ran after him.

Solaire stopped at the hill, and felt outrage at what he saw.

Bandits burning down a village. As much as it was the start to a bad adventure story that his father would tell him, this was no story! "By the Sun…!" Solaire growled.

Halas caught up with him, and gaped at what was before him, "Is that…?"

"It is." Solaire said grimly, and pulled out his sword while unstrapping his shield from his back. "Halas. We are obligated as warriors of sunlight to help these people. Do you agree?"

Halas nodded, pulling out his rapier, "Aye. I do." Halas smirked, "Shall we Solaire?"

Solaire's sword crackled with the same energy that he used to fuel his Sunlight Spears. "We shall."

And they descended the hill, ready to counter the bandits that would dare hurt an innocent.

* * *

"Gah~! Father, can you slow down!?" Sieglyne growled as she ducked under another branch, trying to catch up with her surprisingly fast father, despite the heavy armor he wears.

"Of course not Sieglyne!" Siegmyer shouted as he leapt and bounded over roots, "We must find our friends! We have no time to waste!" He was of course surprised with just how fast he was running. Something about this world made him feel… lighter.

He would not question it though. If he can perform even better as a warrior, by the gods he'd see it as a blessing! It wasn't too long until they were past the treeline and on planes, heading up a hill.

"I'd rather we weren't tired by the time we got there…" Sieglyne grunted as she finally fell in behind her father.

"Perhaps so," Siegmyer replied, "But it would be better if we were to find them fatigued and well, rather than filled with energy and them harmed!" He had strange logic at times, he'd agree to that.

"Oh fi- Wait!" They both halted in their running to see an orange glow. "Father… is that…?"

"No." Siegmyer said grimly. "Fire, not pyromancy. They have a distinct difference, Laurentius told me of it. Pyromancy has a darker shade of orange, fire is brighter." He advanced past the treeline to see a village being burned to the ground. "This is the work of bandits."

"Bandits!?" Sieglyne exclaimed, "Damn it!" She unsheathed her zweihander, "We can't just let them get away with this!"

Siegmyer grinned widely under his helmet, "My thoughts exactly my dear daughter!" He unsheathed his own giant of a blade, a chaos zweihander, "Let us deal with these pesky vermin and be on our way to finding our friends!"

"Yes Father!" She nodded, and ran towards the village.

And so the father and daughter join the fray, ready to clean out the criminals that have attacked the innocent village of Southtown.

* * *

"So Master," Griggs began as they walked the stone roads, "Where exactly do you think we are? Don't get me wrong, I am happy to see live and well human beings as much as the next person, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew just where we were."

Logan didn't answer at first, he was busy with his own thoughts. He did hear the question, and he was trying to gather a solid reply to give the boy. "Well," he walked past couple who had given him strange looks. Possibly because of his hat. Eh. "I would assume that this would be a capital of some sort, due to just how bustling this place seems to be." He paused, and facepalmed, "Of course!" He turned and tapped the shoulder of a female passerby. She looked at the big-hatted man curiously. "Excuse me miss, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" She asked with a smile. Logan himself smiled. Friendly, always a good start.

"I was wondering if you could tell me just what city me and my apprentice are in?" He could see the strange look on the womans face, "You see, he and I have been in…" He paused and nodded. "The desert. As would explain my large hat, blasted sun always strains the eyes I tell you."

The woman nodded in understanding, "Ah! Sorry, well if you must know you are in the capital city of Yllise!"

Logan smiled and gave a nod in thanks, "Truly, you are most kind young lady. Thank you, and do take care of yourself!"

The lady smiled widely and waved as she walked away, "You as well travelers!"

When the lady was a good enough distance away, Logan turned to Griggs, whose jaw had dropped, "What?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Erm… not to sound rude master… but that was very social of you. Unbelievably so."

"Oi! I can be social! I've been around those damned nobles long before you were even conceived from your father's loins you young whelp!" Logan exclaimed indignantly, and smacked Griggs on the back of his head with his catalyst, eliciting a yelp of pain from the apprentice.

"Ow! Master!"

"Now come! We have the nearest establishment of knowledge to raid for knowledge on this world!" Logan turned completely around and began to wander.

Again.

"Ah! Wait, Master!" Griggs cried out, trailing after the crazy old man.

* * *

"I certainly wish we knew where we were…" Laurentius sighed as they traversed the snowy fields. "We would have a much better time finding our way about were that so."

"Ah, but it isn't." Quelana replied, walking beside her student, observing the snow with growing curiosity. "Thou must admit that where ever we are, holds a wondrous beauty about it."

Laurentius chuckled at his teacher. She seemed like a curious child, and he couldn't help but find that amusing. A witch of Izalith acting as she is was unheard of.

However, he wouldn't hold it against her. She has never really left her home, thus she had a particularly good reason for acting as such. "You're right, master." Laurentius smiled as he observed the falling snow. "We should keep going. We need to find shelter, we don't want to be out here in the cold at night."

Quelana turned to her apprentice with a curious glance, "Why? Does it get colder?" When he nodded, Quelana nodded solemnly, "Ah. Yes, that wouldn't be the most comfortable experience to endure."

However, before they could advance further, they were suddenly surrounded by men in camouflage, bows and arrows pointed at them. "Hold." one commanded harshly. "State your business strangers, or we shall riddle you with arrows."

Laurentius froze and bit back a curse. He should have known things were going too smoothly. However, before he could speak up, his master spoke up.

"Hm. Well, we simply seek a place to rest our heads, so that we are not caught in this cold. Although I do not see why my student," a small poke at the back of his head, and a jab at his pride. "is making such a fuss. I find it quite pleasant."

The men paused, and conversed amongst each other. Laurentius felt a small bout of nervousness, but it was relieved when the man that had spoken nodded. "Very well. You do not seem to be the deceitful sort, you continue. However, only if you show us your faces." Laurentius bit back another curse. He felt naked without his hood on, and he can't imagine how his instructor must feel about it. He had known her for all of five months, and not once did she remove that hood. He had a bad feeling that she would outright refuse, and lay waste to-

"Very well." WHAT!?

Quelana, Witch of Izalith, removed her hood, causing all of the men to freeze on the spot as they stared at just what Quelana looked like under the hood, taking in the image with a small blush on each of their faces.

Laurentius was no exception. By the gods, he was no exception.

Quelana had a pale complexion, that much was obvious by how pale her hands were. It had confused Laurentius greatly, as the pyromancy flame usually would have darkened the skin. He himself was already going through a sort of phase where his skin tone became slowly more a caramel color, rather than its original tan. Her hair was tied into a loose bun, some of her bangs falling down onto her face. Her features were striking, her wine red eyes observing the men with slight curiosity.

"Is this acceptable?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, staring at the men.

Yes. Laurentius nodded with a solemn look on his face.

His instructor was down right cute.

"I… Ehem," the ranger cleared his throat, hiding his blush. "Y-yes, you may continue."

"We would be happy to take you to the village, if you would allow us!" One of the men volunteered quickly. Soon, nearly everyone was doing the same.

Quelana laughed, "Do be calm, sirs. Simply point us in the right direction, and we will be on our way. We do not wish to distract you from your duties."

The leader spoke up, "Well, actually, the gates to the territory of the Great Khan Basilio are closed unless invited. Thus, we do have to escort you."

Quelana nodded, "Ah, I see, I see. Very well, we do apologize for taking you away from your duties. It was not our intent."

All at once, every man said that it was no problem, that they were happy to do it for such a woman, and all that other spiel.

Laurentius couldn't help but sigh in slight depression.

His instructor will be the death of him. He just knows it.

* * *

((OST-  Super Smash Brothers- Fire Emblem))

"RAAH!" Solaire roared as he ran through a bandit. "For the Sun!" He cried out, and countered another bandit by deflecting the axe with his shield. With a quick slash, he severed his head and kicked his body down.

"You seem to be getting your exercise friend!" Halas added jokingly. He himself was having the same ease of dispatching the bandits as his sun themed friend. He would duck and slash with his rapier with a speed he was unaccustomed to. However, the cycles he had been through had honed his skills to a razor edge, letting him fight with uncanny skill.

"Of course!" He parried three strikes from a bandits axe, ramming his blade once more into another bandits chest. "These fiends are nothing compared to the black knights!"

"Indeed!" He dodge-rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding getting cleaved in half by a bandits axe. "Too clo- SOLAIRE!"

Solaire turned in time to block a blast of wind, "Gah! Damn! Sorceries!" The blast had nearly knocked him off of his feet! He'd have to be careful… "Halas, mind yourself! They are using sorceries!"

"Then I'll just have to teach them what the master of Vinheim as taught _me!_" He shouted back, and pulled out a small catalyst. He places his shield upon his back, and cut the bandit that previously tried to harm him across the chest, spilling blood out in spurts. He quickly brought the catalyst into the air, a blue light glowing intensely at the tip.

The bandit that had used that gust of wind was quick to try and stop Halas. His book glowed with an emerald color, preparing a gust of wind to cut into the Chosen Undead.

"I think not knave!" suddenly, the man was cut in half, a zweihander in between the two halves. when the two halves fell to the ground, it revealed a tall man in bulbous armor in which the helmet resembled an onion.

It was Siegmyer!

"Siegmyer!" Solaire cheered, a wide smile under his helmet, "It's good to see you old friend!" He placed his shield on his back, and raised his hand into the air, open to the air. A spear of light appeared in his hands, and he threw the projectile at a far off bandit, impaling him to the wall, and frying his body with the sheer electricity emitted from the spear. "Where is-" His question was cut off by the roar of the Catarinians daughter roaring as she fended off a bandit from attacking Halas from behind. She had slammed the blade into the back of the bandit, breaking his spine from the sheer force from her claymore.

Solaire shuddered a bit, "You're daughter terrifies me sometimes, dear friend…"

Siegmyer laughed jovially, "She gets that from her mother(rest her soul), you know!"

"You need to pay attention Halas!" The female knight scolded their friend.

"Gah… sorry Siegline." Halas sighed as he pulled his hood back. He smiled happily, "Though it _is_ good to see you."

"W-well if you're so glad, just please do not get yourself hurt for something foolish!" She exclaimed, a hint of shyness in her voice.

"You're right." Halas nodded, and rolled his shoulders around, "There are so many of these bandits… I hadn't expected this many."

Solaire approached Halas with a sigh of contentment, "But still, it feels excellent to fight for the protection of others, rather than sheer survival…"

A resounding agreement from all of the knights came from their lips as they had their moment of brief respite.

"Still, I did not think you would be able to pull us into another world, Halas." Siegmyer broke the silence. "Is that truly the power of the first flame?"

Halas shrugged, "I am just as lost as you are Siegmyer." He sighed, "The last two times I gave myself to the flame, I had not considered using the first flame for anything. It was only this most recent cycle that I attempted in even doing so."

"Hmm, hm." Siegmyer mumbled in contemplation, causing Halas to sweatdrop. Siegmyer always did this when he was either dozing off or going into deep thought.

It was rather humorous, though, to see Siegline awaken him.

"Father!" The onion knight jumped at his daughter's sudden shout.

"Gah!" He shook his head, "Ah, right! Now, we mus-oh dear…" Siegmyer muttered in slight trepidation as he looked behind everyone. "Erm… everyone? Do look over there."

Everyone did so, and nearly fell over in surprise.

Even more bandits. More so than before.

Halas groaned, "Ahh…. this may be more troubling than I imagined…" The Grasscrest shield was truly a blessing to have, feeling his fatigue begin to leave his body. "Perhaps we bit off more than we could chew?" He should have pulled out his Silver Knight longsword. That blade was his most reliable weapon, and he couldn't search for it in the box at the moment.

"...You may be right Halas." Solaire admitted begrudgingly, but he stood strong. "However we cannot simply step aside."

Siegmyer grinned underneath his helmet, "You are right Solaire! To do so would go against our vows as knights of our respective countries, and I for one am not willing to allow such vulgar people anywhere near an innocent being." He slammed the blade of his zweihander into the floor, the ground shaking slightly and the stone cracking as flames trailed the blade. "They will not pass us!"

Solaire stood at his side, his longsword crackling with electricity. "Well said friend. We will stand tall in the face of opposition!" He slammed the flat of his blade against his shield, finding his energy for the upcoming fight. "We've faced down a hollow Gwyn thrice, this is but meer childs play!"

Though Halas could see that Solaire's words were only for comfort, he knew that everyone knew the cold truth. They couldn't fight off all of the bandits. Not without some sort of miracle.

"A stiring speech strangers!" They froze, and turned to the right to see a company rushing towards them. One was a man on horseback in heavy armor, a lance on his back. The other was a man with dark blue hair, a ornate sword resting at his hip. Behind him, another man with white hair and a teen girl with gray-ish hair. "Let us help you, there is strength in numbers.

Halas was wary of the strangers, but he gave a friendly smile. "Well met sir. If you wish to join us in this fight, then by all means do so, we can use all of the help we can get."

The man smiled kindly, pulling out his sword. Halas had to pause and look at it, as he felt immense power coming from the blade. It was above even Velka's rapier in terms of magical properties… amazing.

"I am Chrom, and this is Frederick," The man on the horseback nodded in acceptance, pulling out his lance in preparation for the fight. Halas could sense a sort of scrutiny, but albeit acceptance. He must have seen a good majority of their fight, as he seems to have some blood upon his steed and armor, as does the man named Chrom.

"This is my sister Lissa, she will heal you if any of you are wounded." A healer? An excellent companion to have, healer or no.

"And finally, this is Robin, our tactician."

The white haired man smiled and nodded in greeting. Halas smiled underneath his hood and returned it. "Then I hope you lead us well, Sir Tactician."

Halas' friends were slightly surprised at Halas' easy acceptance of another leader. They were so used to having him lead them, that another seemed slightly… strange, is all.

"Hm, as we are about to fight side by side, might we know the names of those that risked their lives to help the people of Southtown?" Frederick asked a bit dryly, but it was an honest question. He held no ill will, as they did not seem like people with ill intentions, with how intensely they fought to protect the people in the inn.

Halas smiled and nodded, "Indeed, you are right. I am Halas of Catarina, these are my friends Siegmyer," The man raised his shielded hand in greeting.

"Ho' there friend!" He greeted jovially.

"and his daughter Siegline, both of which are from Catarina."

"Greetings, sirs." She waved before going back in a defensive position.

"And this is my greatest friend, Solaire of Astora."

The man with sun embroidered on his tabard nodded, kindness easily heard in his voice "Greetings fellow knight." He greeted Frederick.

Frederick was a bit taken aback by his politeness, but smiled nonetheless and nodded in return. "Greetings to you as well."

"Wow. He got Frederick to smile. You must be a _really_ good guy for that to happen so quickly." Lissa said a bit teasingly at Fredericks expense.

Frederick sighed in slight annoyance, "A man as polite as he is obviously holds no ill will, Lady Lissa."

"What about me? I was polite." Robin exclaimed a bit flabbergasted at Fredericks statement.

"You are another case. You are already suspicious, having amnesia only makes it worse for you, especially when you know nothing of Lord Chroms status." Frederick stated in a matter of fact tone. He gestured towards the group before him, "They however, hold themselves as knights, as is seen in their mannerisms. Knights have a distinct code of honor, one they seem to uphold."

Halas was flattered, really, but is now really the time? "Ehem," He caught their attention before it could escalate further. "Perhaps, even if you are suspicious of your tactician, it would be best to get a strategy underway?"

Chrom smiled in thanks, "You are correct. Alright Robin, what do you suggest we do?"

In no time at all, they were already set up on the bridge in a defensive line, Siegmyer, Siegline, and Frederick on the bridge ready to defend it. While Halas, Solaire, Chrom, and Robin stood in front of the bridge, ready to fend off as much as they could. Lissa stayed in the back, ready to heal should she need to.

Halas prepared himself, "Give no quarter!" He roared, and got ready as they were almost upon him.

Yet deep down…

He still felt that horrible pit of exhaustion.

_**~To Be Continued…~**_

* * *

A/N: It's mean, yes, I know. But I feel that this is a good place to end it. The next chapter will contain the battle of Southtown, and will show what's happening with the others.

Now then, Leave a review to tell me what you think! Until the next chapter!

Ah, before I end it, I must ask this of you the readers.

I am up for taking in ideas on just who the characters from Dark Souls should have a relationship with, I'm even up for taking suggestions on whether they'll have their future children appear or not!

Of course, I just ask for you to leave a good reason as to why you made your choice. Now, until the next chapter friends!


End file.
